A syringe is generally used with an injector. The syringe contains liquid. The syringe is connected to the injector, and the injector pushes the liquid in the syringe to implement injection.
An existing injector has a problem of inconvenient use regarding loading and releasing of the syringe, which may affect a manner of loading the syringe onto the injector and/or keeping the syringe inside the injector. The inconvenience of the design may complicate the way of loading and releasing of a user (for example, a care provider).